Lookout RP Universe
---- The Lookout RP Universe is the entire existence of which all the wiki RP series' takes place in. Lookout I and Lookout II both take place within the Dragon Ball omniverse, while Lookout III is in its own separate omniverse. Both are connected only through the Existential Seed. This page is meant to explain everything within RP. As Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, the two main RP series were Lookout I and II. Both took place primarily within Universe 7 of the Dragon Ball series multiverse, over 250 years following Dragon Ball GT. It featured an expansive mixture of several unique new elements from other shows (including Naruto, One Piece, Marvel/DC, fantasy, etc.), games, films, and real life, as well as massive expansions to its lore. In Lookout I, the Lookout Crew were the main warrior group to protect the universe. In Lookout II, the Neo Lookout Crew took that role 375 years later. Lookout II is currently ongoing, and due to being a separate thing, will co-exist with L3. As The Lookout Wiki, Lookout III will be the first to launch under the new wiki name. It will be entirely separate from the former two, taking place in a completely separate existence. It will be more fantasy, strategy, and story-based rather than power-driven. Due to the separation from the former two, click to read about the [[Lookout III RP Universe|'Lookout III RP Universe']]. Navigation * Lookout Guide to RPing * Gods of the Lookout Universe * List of Dragon Balls and Wishes (Lookout RP) * List of Sagas and Arcs (Lookout RP) * RP Timeline (Lookout I & II) * Guardian of Earth (Lookout RP) * Old Lookout RP pages * The Lookout Crew & Neo Lookout Crew * Lookout I (RP) * Lookout II (RP) * Lookout III (RP) * Lookout RP Movies Lookout I & II The first phase of Lookout RP was Lookout I, which lasted from May 8 2012 to December 30 2015. It began 250 years after Dragon Ball GT's end, and ended 335 years after (taking place of 85 years). It was by far the most diverse, expansive, and explosive RP era, containing hundreds of user-created sagas, arcs, lore, history, and much more that truly crafted the Lookout universe. An entire community's role-playing skills (and age) evolved along with it. It ended with a massive universal revolutionary war and retconning. The second phase of Lookout RP was Lookout II, which began January 1 2016. It took place after a massive 375 year time-skip from Lookout I, so 710 years after DBGT's end. It was much more calm and simple than L1, in contrast to its predecessor. By now, users are professional role-players, more organized, and matured, having reached the pinnacle of their creative output. It was a major cool-down (especially due to a massive nerf) and relaxation from L1. Lore/History I'''n the years between Age 790 (when DBGT ended) and 1040 (when Lookout RP started), many things have changed. Examples are, Goku Jr.'s life was shrouded in politics, entrepreneurship and more and is respected around Earth. He founded and created Supreme City, the modern day capital of the Earth. King Furry XI was the starting King of Earth. Overall, Goku Jr. is a very important figure in pre-Lookout history, laying the foundations. Users can create and add historical events as they wish, either for a character or just for fun. The wiki has an official timeline which can be seen here. Not only history, but locations, characters, items, anything can be created using simple imagination. The Universe is mostly based on a complex social system that runs off an elite socioeconomic hierarchy, incorporating trade and status through major empires and governments, which control most of the universe and all of its respective quadrants. Though there are hundreds of billions of planets in the universe, there are only a few million powerful empires that judge most of it, as most of the planets are actually relatively low in economic status or population. While there are a few million empires, there are even fewer (in the thousands) elite Super-empires that control those indirectly, known as the Universal Great Houses, later discovered as the corrupt Universal Supersystem and destroyed during the Great Universal Revolution, resulting in an entirely new system being instated--Universal International (which works basically the same way but less corrupt). Canon All Dragon Ball media, such as movies (exceptions are Battle of Gods and Resurrection of F) and specials were considered canon. Dragon Ball Super was not considered canon, as it conflicts with Dragon Ball GT, which we used first--so DBGT was canon. However, characters/items/lore/locations from DBS were canon (such as Beerus/Whis), just not the events that happened, except for ones that directly conflict (such as the Omni-King). '''Universe The main universe is Universe 7 and space is also like DB, but there are loads of new planets, histories, and realms shown. Billions of planets with billions of different cultures, races, and places to start on. For example, Planet Saiya has an entire history of Kings and Royalty before it was destroyed. Every RP character has his/her's own unique beginning and history added to the storybooks. The multiverse is 1 trillion years old. Lookout doesn't directly follow the DBZ-canon system of how the universe works, mainly because we find this to make more sense and also provide more open room for creativity. However, we try to follow canon as much as possible. The Omniverse is also called existence, and it sprouted from the Existential Seed. * Omniverse (existence) ruled by Elyus ** Multiverse (infinite) *** This one has 12 Universes (we are set in the 7th) **** 4 Quadrants each (North/South/East/West) ***** Billions of galaxies and many planets each The universe is the size of the real universe; extremely large, with hundreds of billions of planets and galaxies (set at 100 billion galaxies), and an ever-expanding unending world of diversity and ideals. However, the majority of these galaxies are underdeveloped and owned by empires, and may have no sentient life. There are 12 universes in what makes up the multiverse. There are an unspecified amount of multiverses in the omniverse (though it is recommended to stay within the main one). Afterlife (Heaven & Hell) The dead go to Heaven or Hell in Other World. If you are killed while dead, you are permanently erased. Everyone keeps their physical bodies, whether in Hell or Heaven. Those who died as infants go to Heaven's Nursery and can be retrieved by their families (if they are neglected, they are sent back to the Nursery). Hell is guarded by ogres and Angels of Hell. 'Gods' There are thousands of gods in each of the 12 universes. There are also hundreds of God pantheons, such as the Saiyan God panetheon (most races have their own) and the Eldreyn God pantheon. If you ever decide to want to make gods or your character one, consult an admin or the God listing page. Yoi & Waru are the concepts of creation/destruction in the universe, as it follows that philosophy. Most of the Z-Fighters are in Heaven. You can use anything (such as fighting styles) from other series' as long as they are coherent, and make sense in this universe (ex. jutsu from Naruto uses chakra, which actually exists). Earth Planet Earth is and always has been the main RP base. It is the home world to Humans and has become among the most diverse, progressive scientifically-advanced planets in the Milky Way, and home to many different races living among each other in a multi-cultural world. Earth has become the capital of The Great Empire which further increased its diversity. It is oversaw by the Guardians of Earth. By the Age 1000, Earthlings are well aware of advanced fighting techniques. This is all thanks to Son Gohan, who published the book "Groundbreaking Science" around Age 800, presumably introducing concepts such as Ki control to the general public and ushering in a worldwide revolution in martial arts. In Age 1086, Kuzon Jr. became first non-canine King in centuries and the Earth Army began use of ki. Eventually Earth became the base of the Great Empire, much more technologically revolutionized and liberal. This would fluctuate with time and shifting cultural changes would occur. Earth is the most well-protected planet in the universe, basically. It had much history and continued post-Lookout Crew. Earthly Differences * Supreme City is the large, capital complex of Earth in place of Central City. It was founded by Goku Jr. * There are many more universities and education centers (though they have no actual use in RP, they are for fun). These can help develop your character. * Mr. Satan is still the caretaker of the Lookout, but interestingly makes very few appearances in RP (same for Korin's Tower and Dende). Kuzon used to consider himself caretaker from 1040 to 1063, when he moved. Actually, many immortal DB characters still exist, but rarely show themselves. * There are millions of different locations and places scattered around the universe. * The Z Fighters are not the main fighting and protectors of Earth anymore. They didn't disappear, but they evolved into The Lookout Crew, which many of its members are descendants of the original Z Fighters. It soon became the Neo Lookout Crew. * The economy and government of Earth has changed a lot. Saiyan race (Lookout version) Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lookout III